1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timepieces, and in particular to watches.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many centuries people have been trying to keep track of time. The earliest known timepiece used by man was the sundial. Eventually civilization progressed to the hourglass, and then to the mechanical clock. Initially, mechanical clocks were heavy and inaccurate, and only measured the hour with a single hand.
Eventually, clocks became smaller and smaller and developed into watches. As watches became more accurate, they indicated hours and minutes with two separate hands. Finally, a third hand showed the seconds as well.
People today usually own one or more watches. There are watches for runners and swimmers, watches with calendars, calculators, printers, and tiny computer boards. Along with technological advances have come advances in styling and design. In addition to being functional, the modern watch has also become a piece of jewelry to be worn with pride. No other item in our lives is worn every day, often knocked about, and still expected to constantly perform perfectly and look great. In short, watches have become more than simply a timekeeping device. To this end, various approaches have emerged to satisfy the varied and diverse needs of watch users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,434 discloses an analog timepiece with a rotating face and a single hand attached to the face. As the face rotates, the position of the hand relative to the outer edge of the timepiece indicates the hour, and the position of the hand relative its location indicates the minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,154 discloses a timepiece including an analog-type display for displaying minutes, and a digital-type display for displaying the hour.
U.S. Pat. No. 239,738 discloses a watch or pocket timekeeper with two dials, one in front and one in back, where one dial indicates hours, and the other indicates minutes.
Despite these previous attempts, a need exists for a coordinated wristwatch pair, that each provide a different measure of time, while allowing a wearer to fashionably display a watch on each wrist.